Everything For You
by pinkharts
Summary: Alex is caught contacting Nikita. Now Nikita must do everything she can to save Alex and protect her. And what will Michael do in the end? Will he stick with Divison and take both Alex and Nikita down? Or will he follow his heart? R
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic for Nikita! I'm in love with the show! So this is basically what happens when Alex is caught. Enjoy!

* * *

**

It was late at night at Division and after a long day of training, Alex was glad to be resting in her room. She looked up at the clock and realized that it was time for her to head to the computer lab to talk to Nikita. It was a little past midnight so there shouldn't be many people outside. Throwing on a light gray jacket, she quietly slipped out of the room and tip toed down the hallway to the computer lab. After a quick glance of her surroundings, Alex logged onto the computer, waiting for Nikita's IM.

**-Do you have any new updates on the next target?**

_-Apparently the target, James Kohl, used to work for this secretive missile company. James dealt with some guys but then he decided to quit and leave those guys hanging. The guys tried going after him and killing him, but James had already hopped a plane. _

**-What are the guys' names?**

_-I don't know, I haven't heard the names yet. I'll get it to you soon._

**-Good. You said James is supposed to be coming back soon, right? Let me know ASAP before Division finds out.**

_-How am I supposed to do that? _

**-You're smart. You'll figure it out.**

Before Alex could type back a response, all the lights flickered on as two security guards barged in unannounced. Alex whipped around as her eyes widened when she saw Michael standing right behind the guards. Her stool scraped backwards and tumbled over as she got up and stumbled backwards.

Michael nodded at the two security guards, signaling them to grab Alex and she did the first thing that came to her mind. She started running but didn't get very far for she was outnumbered and outweighed. The guards grabbed her arms and slammed her up against the wall. Alex grunted and tried kicking them but one kick to her back and her legs gave out.

The guards mercilessly dragged her back to the front and held here there tightly. Michael's eyes flickered in amusement as he accessed Alex's injuries. Her face was already bruised and her back had to be aching. He looked like he was about to say something but then instead, pulled out his cell phone.

"Birkhoff, get to the computer lab _now_," He barked into his cell phone and then snapped it shut.

He turned his attention back to Alex who was staring back at him.

"We've been monitoring you for about a week now," Michael said. "We were keeping a close eye on you and look what we found out."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on now, there's no point in denying it," Michael chuckled, "We have everything on tape _and _the computer." He gestured to the computer that was still open to the chat box.

**-Hello? Are you still there?**

**-Alex?**

Fear hit Alex as she realized she hadn't closed the screen when they came. She lunged towards the computer but a simple light punch to her chest sent her reeling back, and she collapsed onto the floor for a couple seconds.

Michael came over to her and bent down.

"What do you think you're doing? You can't get rid of the evidence," Michael said.

At this point, Birkhoff came in with a look of disdain. Having been woken up in the middle of the night upset him. He came in wearing only a t-shirt and sweats.

"What's the big deal here?" Birkhoff grumbled. "I'm trying to get some sleep."

"Birkhoff, I need you to download all the data from this computer," Michael ordered. "We finally found out who's leaking our information."

Birkhoff's eyes instantly lit up and he quickly made his way over to the computer Michael was standing next to.

"Alright, this should be done in about five minutes," Birkhoff said, sticking in what appeared to be something like a USB stick. He fiddled around on the computer and with the click of a few buttons, he was done. He took out the stick and handed it to Michael.

"Perfect," Michael said. "Now I'm going to have a little chat with Nikita. It's been too long since we last talked."

Alex's head jerked up. "It's not Nikita," She said, her heart hammering inside. Everything was going to end now. They were going to go after Nikita and it would be all her fault.

"Oh, are you sure?" Michael asked. 'Who else could it be? Tell me."

Alex spat at Michael and hissed, "I'm not telling you."

Michael smirked as he slowly wiped his face. 'Well, I'm just going to have to find out." He stood up and walked over to the computer and started typing.

-Nikita, we have Alex. Give up and we won't hurt her.

**-That's a lie. And you know it.**

-Oh, please. We gotta do what we gotta do. Meet me at the park on 4th and 6th at 8

**-What makes you think I'll come?**

Michael chuckled as he typed his next response.

-Because if you don't, Alex will die. It's as simple as that.

Alex grimaced as she squinted and tried to read the messages. _Don't do it, Nikita. It's not worth it. I'm sorry I got us into the mess._ She watched as Michael closed the window into a satisfied smile.

"Looks like Nikita is finally coming out of her hiding place," Michael said. 'And it's only a matter of hours until she's back here. Just like old times."

Alex let out a scream of frustration as she realized there was no way out of this.

"Please, shut up," Birkhoff groaned. "It's like 1 A.M. for god's sake. Have some respect and courtesy."

"Respect and courtesy?" Alex scoffed. "For who? You? Please, you don't deserve that from anyone, nerd."

Birkhoff frowned and slapped Alex. Alex eye's watered as the sting faded slowly.

"Birkhoff!" Michael snapped. "You don't get to touch her."

Birkhoff's mouth dropped open as he protested. "Did you hear what she said to me?"

Michael shrugged. "Yeah, and frankly, I partially agree with her."

Despite her anger, Alex threw Birkhoff a triumphant look.

"You expect me to help you still?" Birkhoff sneered.

"Yes, I do," Michael said calmly. "Now go back and get me the results for the rest of the data. I need it now."

Birkhoff glared at Michael and then stormed out.

"So now this is where the fun part begins," Michael said.

"You mean the part where I die?"

"Not quite. A little before that," Michael said. He signaled the guards to pick Alex up and watched as she immediately started thrashing.

"Put me down!" She yelled, still trying to fight and break free.

"Let's bring her to the interrogation room," Michael said and headed out the door.

Alex stopped moving as soon as she heard Michael's last sentence. Interrogation money? She immediately flashbacked to the time when she and Thom had been kidnapped while on the way to an operation.

It turns out it was all fake and just a test. Alex had suffered being shocked multiple times and only narrowly managed to escape. The thought of having to be in a similar situation freaked her out. This could not happen again. She couldn't go through the same situation. She wasn't sure if she could handle it like she did last time. Her breaths started coming in and out. Each passing by more quickly and quickly until the last thing she saw before she blacked out was the face of Amanda.

* * *

**What did you think of the first chapter? Review, please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, thank you guys so much for the wonderful reviews! In response to **Drottningu, tn09, **and **minnievoo**-I agree with you guys about Michael and Birkhoff's personalities. I didn't completely realize it till I uploaded the chapter. Anyways, don't worry, I've got something planned out!

* * *

**

"Good work," Percy said as he and Michael walked side by side down the hallway. "I wasn't sure if you were actually capable of catching Alex."

Michael only responded with a curt nod and stared blankly ahead as they approached the interviewing room. He knew Percy would still be testing his honesty and loyalty to Division. That's why Percy gave him the job of getting Alex to reveal all her secrets.

Back in the computer lab, it had pained Michael to see Alex being kicked and punched. He wanted to kill those two guards but there was nothing he could do. He wanted nothing more than do kill those two guards but Percy was in the control room looking over everything. And truthfully, Michael knew that it was Alex all along. She was constantly in the computer lab for long periods of time and she always seemed to pay extra attention whenever missions were being given out.

Michael suddenly quickened his pace, anxious to see Alex. He swung the door open and his fists clenched when he saw what was before him. Alex was sitting limply with her eyes half-open and her hands were handcuffed behind her. Her face was pale as she trembled when Michael approached her.

"Is this really necessary?" He hissed to Amanda, who had been in the room, waiting for Alex to regain her consciousness. "You know she's not going to try anything."

Amanda looked up from her clipboard and frowned. "How can you be so sure of that? You know the kind of girl Alex is. She'll try anything."

Alex grunted, trying to scoot away from Amanda who was currently slapping on a couple of wires. Alex flinched every time Amanda touched her and wouldn't remain still. She tried kicking but only succeeded in slightly tapping the back of Amanda's legs.

"Michael, come help me hold her down," Amanda said and when Michael hesitated just for a second, she shot him a glare. "Michael, come help me _now_."

Michael reluctantly stepped forward and bent down. He grabbed both of Alex's legs and held them together while Amanda duct taped them. He glanced up and immediately regretted doing that. Although Alex was silent at the moment, the fury in her eyes spoke volumes. Yet behind the fury, Michael could see the little bit of hurt and betrayal Alex felt. He quickly averted his gaze and waited for Amanda to finish. When she cut off the last piece of tape, she stood up and said, "You can go now, Michael. I've got everything under control."

Michael looked at her in surprise. She was making him leave now? "Percy left me in charge," He stated calmly, "So why don't you leave? I know what I have to do."

Amanda chuckled. "If Percy left you in charge, why did he specifically tell me to take care of this interrogation?"

"I don't know. But I got this, okay? You can leave. I promise nothing's going to happen."

Amanda held Michael's gaze for a few more seconds before finally nodding. "Okay, fine. If you say so."

"Thank you," Michael said as he held the door open for Amanda to leave.

"You have 2 hours," Amanda said before the door closed.

Michael let out a breath of relief and turned to Alex. He noticed she was avoiding his gaze as he approached. He reached up and turned off his headphones and speakers and then sat down.

"I've turned everything off," He told her. "They can't hear anything, so you don't have to be afraid."

Alex's eyes widened as her face turned slightly red. "Afraid? I am not afraid at all." She lied. "You should be the one who's afraid."

Michael pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Alex, I'm not trying to make anything difficult, okay? I'm actually doing the best I can right now. I'm sorry you're stuck in this situation."

"Oh, you're sorry?" Alex spat. "You think being sorry is going to make everything okay? Don't be so dumb, Michael! I thought you were better than that."

"Okay, first things first. I'm going to take those wires off of you." Michael reached over to grab the wires but Alex shifted away from him.

"Why? So you can have better access to torture me?"

Michael stopped and let out his breath as he tried not to lose his temper with Alex. "Listen, I didn't want to hurt you. But I had no choice. Percy was looking right through the window."

Alex looked up and squinted through her blood-shot eyes. "Yet you were monitoring me the whole time?"

"No, it wasn't actually me doing the monitoring," Michael answered. "It was just Birkhoff and Amanda doing it. I had no part in this."

Alex's eyes softened a bit and she smirked. "Well I'm glad to hear that, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm completely tied up here in the interrogation room."

"I know, that's why I'm going to get out of here as soon as possible."

"And just how are you going to do that?" Alex asked. "You know Divison's basically impossible to escape from."

"Basically impossible? Yes. Completely impossible? No."

"Nikita," Alex whispered.

A ghost of a smile appeared on Michael's face and he nodded. "Yes, Nikita. Anyways, the focus right now isn't on how to escape. So there's a surveillance camera in the upper right corner and Biikrhoff, Amanda, and Percy are all looking in right now. I managed to convince Amanda to leave but she's still seeing everything that's going on."

"No sound though, right?"

"Nope, no sound. That's one thing we don't have to worry about," Michael said. "But we've got to make it look like I'm interrogating you right now. That's what they're expecting. If they get suspicious, then they'll come in and everything will be over."

Alex groaned. "My head's killing me."

"I'll get you something for the pain later," Michael said. "Now tell me the story of how you and Nikita met from the very beginning."

Alex took a deep breath, not sure where to begin. She decided to start from way before she met Nikita. She recounted every detail, every specific event, and then finally the fire that killed her parents. Her voice cracked as she struggled to retell that horrible night.

Michael kept his eyes trained on her the whole time and he could see the pain reflected in her eyes. This girl had gone through so much at such a young age, he couldn't even begin to imagine what would have happened if Nikita hadn't found and rescued her.

When Alex finished talking, Michael was silent.

"I'm sorry," He finally spoke up.

Alex shrugged. "I still get nightmares from it occasionally. You know that time where you had us disable a bomb underneath a car and I completely freaked out? Well, that's because that reminded me of that night. It seemed like I was back there, reliving the moment."

Suddenly the door flew open as Amanda reappeared with two guards behind her. "Time's up," She said. "And it looks like you've gotten nowhere."

"What are you talking about?"

"Now it's my turn," Amanda smiled. "Nice try, Michael."

Michael started to protest but was cut off by Amanda.

"_Leave_." She said. "Don't test me."

Michael turned towards Alex as he tried to send her a signal. But he was roughly grabbed by the two guards and shoved outside without another word.

"Michael!"

He heard her scream through the door and he pounded the door in frustration. He couldn't get back in so he turned and headed swiftly towards the operation room to make sure he could see everything.

It was two long agonizing hours of waiting. He had tried to read lips so he could find out what exactly they were talking about but it was hard. Amanda came back into the operation room and sighed.

"Well, we tried to get her to talk but she wouldn't tell us anything." She said. "So we just knocked her out for a few hours. We'll see what happens when she wakes up."

* * *

**Ok, hopefully this chapter makes up for the long wait! Sorry for the crappy ending :( Anyways, please REVIEW!**


End file.
